footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australia v Peru (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Australia v Peru was a match which took place at the Fisht Olympic Stadium on Tuesday 26 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Australia forward Andrew Nabbout will miss the game after dislocating a shoulder in the draw with Denmark. Tomi Juric, Jamie Maclaren and Tim Cahill are players who could step in for the must-win game in Group C. Australia need to win and hope Denmark lose to France to stand a chance of progressing. Peru striker Jefferson Farfan will miss the game as he recovers in hospital from "head trauma" as a result of a training-ground collision. Australia still have a sniff of a chance of going through. That point earned against Denmark could prove crucial if they beat Peru and the Danes lose to France, coupled with a better goal difference than the Danes. The Socceroos' Dutch coach Bert van Marwijk is hopeful that France can do his side a favour on Tuesday. "I think the players of France they also have their own pride, they won two times but they didn't play well and they want to prove to the whole world that they are one of the best teams," said the 66-year-old, who led the Netherlands to the 2010 World Cup final. "I believe that they will do their utmost best." This could be Van Marwijk's final game in charge of Australia, having been only hired for the tournament. Peru are out of the World Cup after two defeats, although for skipper Paolo Guerrero the match against Australia will be significant. The 34-year-old was set to miss the World Cup having been given a 14-month ban after testing positive for a cocaine by-product contained in a tea. But his Australia counterpart, along with the captains of the two other sides in Group C, made an appeal to allow him to play at the tournament. Guerrero has promised to thank Jedinak by giving him a "big hug" before kick-off. Match Peru recorded their first win at a World Cup finals since 1978 as they beat Australia in the last match of the tournament for both sides. Australia needed to defeat already-eliminated Peru and hope France beat Denmark in order to reach the last 16, but the South Americans went ahead with a fine, low 15-yard volley from Andre Carrillo. Excellent defending from Anderson Santamaria denied Mathew Leckie a close-range equaliser as Australia struggled to create clear-cut chances. Peru captain Paolo Guerrero, only able to play in the tournament after a tribunal overturned a 14-month drug ban, sealed the victory when he spun and shot into the far corner. Christian Cueva also hit a post for Peru late on as they finished third in Group C above Australia, while France qualified as group winners after their goalless draw with Denmark. Peru had played eight World Cup finals matches without a win since they beat Iran 4-1 on 11 June, 1978, and this victory was only the fifth in their history. Peru were playing in their first world Cup tournament since 1982, although their qualification had been fortunate as they had lost 2-0 against Bolivia in qualifying, but that result was given as a 3-0 Peru win as the Bolivians fielded Paraguay-born Nelson Cabrera as a late substitute. Nevertheless, more than 40,000 Peruvians travelled to Russia and they have been determined to enjoy every moment. Once again their fans made for a terrific atmosphere in Sochi, even though 1-0 defeats to both Denmark and France in their opening two games meant they had no chance of progressing. It only took 18 minutes for the South Americans to take the lead when Carrillo, who spent the 2017-18 season on loan at Watford from Benfica, connected perfectly with Guerrero's cross for their first goal of the competition. Their second came just five minutes after the break when Peru's record goalscorer Guerrero doubled his side's lead. The 34-year-old had been set to miss the World Cup having been given a 14-month ban after testing positive for cocaine, although Guerrero has always maintained his positive test in October 2017 came after drinking contaminated herbal tea. His ban was overturned just before the start of the tournament after the captains of group rivals Australia, Denmark and France wrote to Fifa asking them to lift the ban. It was a fully deserved result for Guerrero and his team to give his country's supporters the win they desired. For Australia it was a disappointing way to bow out of the competition and they have now only won twice in 16 matches at World Cup finals. Mile Jedinak, who had scored both of their goals from the penalty spot in Russia, shot well over the top early on before Peru scored their first. Peru defender Santamaria did excellently to produce a goal-saving challenge at the near post to deny Leckie after Robbie Kruse's low cross had beaten goalkeeper Pedro Gallese. Not even the second-half introduction of ex-Everton forward Tim Cahill could give Australia a way back into the game. The 38-year-old, who had not featured in Australia's opening two games, was aiming to become only the fifth man in World Cup history to score in four World Cups after Brazil's Pele, German duo Uwe Seeler and Miroslav Klose, and Portugal's Cristiano Ronaldo. However, Cahill did not have a chance, although he could have been picked out by Aziz Behich, who decided to shoot instead and pulled his effort well off target. Details Guerrero |stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance = 44,073 |referee = Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Group C Table |w=2 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=3 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=2|eliminated=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=5|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Australia !width=70|Peru |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |14||4 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |2||3 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |57%||43% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |8||3 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |14||12 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group C External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches